milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Time Vehicle
This time vehicle was given to Cavendish and Dakota by the B.o.T.T. for use on their missions. Aside from being a vehicle, it is a fully functioning time machine that can transport them anywhere and anytime at the push of a button. Appearance Description The vehicle is a small beige car with two doors. Most notably, the vehicle only has three wheels, with two in the front, and one centered at the back of the car. The top of the vehicle has a flimsy sunroof, which can be slid open or closed manually. It has a small trunk in the back. Interior The vehicle has two seats in the front and room for three people in the back. The dashboard is covered in various buttons and switches of many different types, most of which seem to be related to traveling through time. History In "Missing Milo", Cavendish accidentally crashed it into the side of the Jefferson County Middle School while exiting the time stream, destroying the vehicle in the process. This rendered it unusable. In "Backward to School Night", Dakota steals a load of futuristic time-devices, which he stores in the trunk as a surprise for Cavendish. In "The Race", Murphy's Law accidentally causes them to be sent back in time, where the vehicle is promptly damaged after being kicked by a horse. They put it into hiding in an alley while they search for something to repair it with. In "The Island of Lost Dakotas", Dakota uses it to travel back in time, duplicating both himself and the vehicle in the process. The fate of the second copy of the vehicle is unknown. In "Fungus Among Us", the vehicle was severely damaged by blunt force as the Pistachions tried to destroy it, but the group managed to escape to the time stream. Dakota hit the vehicle's emergency escape when they realized that the vehicle was damaged enough to get them stuck in the timestream forever, and upon landing in Milo's time, the vehicle collapsed, rendered unusable once more. Cavendish and Dakota attempted to repair it anyway. In "A Christmas Peril", Cavendish still uses this vehicle in an alternate timeline when he and Dakota are no longer partners. The vehicle is much more beaten up by then, with many dents and scrapes it had gained over the years. In "Snow Way Out", Cavendish and Dakota sit outside the strip mall beside the vehicle after they'd been fired and banned from time travel. Gallery MM act1 22.jpg BTSN 24.jpg WWM 249.jpg The Race (53).png The Race (54).png The Race (56).png The Race (88).png The Race (313).png The Race (338).png Fungus (372).png Fungus (380).png Fungus (393).png Fungus (413).png ChristmasPeril (107).png ChristmasPeril (281).png SWO (172).png Quotes Appearances Season 1 * "Time Out" * "Missing Milo" * "Backward to School Night" * "World Without Milo" * "The Race" * "The Island of Lost Dakotas" * "Fungus Among Us" * "A Christmas Peril" Season 2 * "Snow Way Out" Trivia * It resembles a 1955 Grataloup. Category:Objects